Shinigami Shenanigans
by Weetaku
Summary: A dangerous witch has appeared in Death City, and when Blair tells the DWMA, they decide to get ahead of the game. After giving her a surprise attack, it turns out she's a half breed and she joins the DWMA. That triggers many other witches to come to Death City. Now what will they do if they're outnumbered? Who can they trust now? Does Lord Death have a dark, underlying secret?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is really short and really bad but it sets the ground for the story. I swear to Shinigami-Sama that the next chapter will be better ;3 BTW this takes place after season 1's ending**

"Ahahahaha~! Look, Kid! I made a giraffe out of those homework stacks from last week!" Patti sang.

Death The Kid did not listen, however, for he was doing his weekly routine of writing his name perfectly at the top of the paper. He normally failed, however, because Patti or Black Star would distract him. He could never obtain perfect symmetry... What a sad thought. And he oh so loved symmetry too.

All of the students looked up from their desks as the teacher, Stein, walked into the room. Today he didn't have anything to dissect, which was either good news or bad news.

"Okay, class. We've gotten information that a potentially dangerous enemy could be attacking us in the future, so I've been ordered for all of you to have extra training," He announced.

A round of disappointed 'awws' and 'oh mans' were heard as soon as he said the word 'extra training.' Whenever Stein said that word they knew it meant group resonance, fighting practice, and flexibility training for the whole period which was exhausting for most. Black Star was the only person who wasn't disappointed about this.

All eyes in the room turned to a student in the corner of the room raising their hand.

"Yes,"

"Who _is_ this enemy?" She asked. "Like, what the heck are they? We can't just practice without knowing..."

"Ah, yes. They're a witch."

A few people were excited to fight a witch, and a few were scared. Crona was shivering and murmuring about how he doesn't know how to deal with witches. Ragnarok soon appeared and started to hit him like usual.

"Wait a second," A student spoke up. "When is she expected to arrive or whatever anyways, and how do we even know that she will?"

"Good question. We found out that she might arrive soon because of Blair. We won't wait for her to come to us, we'll come to her. It'd be easier because she wouldn't expect it and might be shocked." Stein said. "And that's why we need to start training now. Everyone get with your partners with your weapon in weapon form and go outside."  
-

"I can't believe he gave us extra homework today," Soul said.

"Well, we are going to fight a witch..." Maka said.

"Doesn't mean that he has to give us more homework..." He commented. "And right after making us do extra training too... Tch."

"I think I'll make a bird this time!" Patti thought out loud.

"Have you ever considered _doing_ your homework, Patti?" Death The Kid asked, facepalming.

"That's just the boring way!" Patti said.

Patti rarely actually did her homework, not that it affected her. Despite how she acted, she was actually smart and already knew a lot of the homework from when she was living on the streets with Liz. They learned so many techniques together back then, and thanks to Death The Kid finding them, now they knew even more.

"I agree with Patti! The boring way is to be like Kid and write every answer lamely! I'm so awesome that I do my push-ups while doing my homework - if I'm actually doing it," Black Star said, putting his hands behind his head as he walked down the hall. "An awesome guy like me doesn't need homework!"

Tsubaki giggled, knowing fully well that Black Star studies and does his homework just like anyone else most of the time unless he's particularly hyper that day.

The group made it to the dormitory area and said goodbye to each other before going into their dorm rooms and relaxing. (except for DTK who found a lopsided painting in his room. RIP DTK)


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay class, this is the day we will be going after the witch," Stein said as soon as he entered the classroom.

"Why do we have to fight as a group anyways? Isn't a witch enough for only two people?" Someone asked.

"Normally, but not in this case. This witch is predicted to be very powerful, and this is your exam as well to test your skills as a class," He explained. "Enough talk, we need to go now. Follow me and Marie."

He lead them down the hall, Marie lagging slightly behind, and pushed open the door that lead outside. They walked across the campus and made it into a forest-like area filled with many trees. They kept walking through the trees but suddenly stopped at the edge of the area.

"Before we are headed to the witch's castle, I need to tell you some things that may be important. This witch, Yara, can be disguised as a butterfly," Stein said as a few 'what?'s were heard. "She, like Arachnophobia, can see through a butterfly's eyes. But there aren't many butterflies around in this rainy weather. If you see a butterfly, don't speak around it. Other than that, I don't think she has any special abilities or anything that might catch you off guard."

And he continued to lead the class. After exiting the woods, they walked along a stone path that Blair said would lead them to the witch's castle. They took a right and crossed a small river, still on the path, and eventually stopped at a large castle, which looked more like a mansion than a palace. Stein crushed a wondering butterfly.

"Alright, everyone stay together and be quiet. We'll try to make this quick and silent," Stein whispered.

He opened the double doors leading to the interior of the large place with a creaking sound. They continued inside, their footsteps close to silent. Even Patti was quiet. There were a few bright plants here and there and some paintings and candles, but not much else other than the grey brick walls. They eventually came to a fork in the path.

"Maka, go see what's on that end, and Crona, see what's on the other," Stein whispered quietly.

The two bowed and silently walked down both halls, Crona shivering slightly. After a minute, they both came back.

"That path's just a bathroom," Maka stated.

They continued on yet again and went to the right, where Crona was. Just more bricks and candles awaited them. Where could that witch be in this huge castle? And why haven't they run into anybody yet? Surely a witch like her would have at least two guards or something...

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you being here..." A lady with light brown hair in a maid outfit said shyly.

Everyone tensed up except for Stein.

"We're here to give the witch something. Don't worry, she allowed us in here," He lied.

The lady tensed up. "She always informs me of visitors though."

"Maybe she forgot," Marie said.

"S-She never does..."

"Can we pass?" Stein asked.

"F-Fine..." She said, moving aside.

 _'That was easy'_ Stein thought.

And so they walked past the maid who bowed her head in apologies for misunderstanding. Their relief of being able to continue was short lived as a strange young woman in a cloak appeared.

"Hello, we're here to see the witch," Marie lied.

"I am the witch, you fool," She said, taking the hood of her cloak off to reveal long locks of red hair. "Well then, what do you want? Make it quick, please."

"We're with the DWMA," Stein said as the others were in their battle stance. "And we've been told that you're a threat and we should take you down."

"A-Ah, the DWMA, how lovely," She said before sighing, an unexpected reaction. "I really don't want to have to fight those cute kids of yours, but if you end up leaving me without a choice then I will. Flora, get over here."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" She said, running over to her before she.. turned into a weapon?

"Extraordinary! A witch that can use weapons?!" Death The Kid mumbled.

"Not really a surprise, they did say she was strong..." Liz said.

"How did you get a weapon?!" Marie asked.

"Well isn't it rude for you to question me!?" Yara said, taking a battle stance. "How about I question you instead; why does the DWMA have to give us witches such a bad reputation?!"

"Witches are evil, that's why!" Maka said, deciding to swing at her but only to be blocked by a magical shield.

"Not all of us are, you know~" She stated, not moving an inch from her stance.

"Just come on and fight us! Isn't it a little weak to use a shield, you coward?!" Soul taunted.

"Oh, no it isn't. It's just my little advantage as a witch~" She said. "I'm already at a disadvantage by the DWMA ostracizing my species, so isn't it fair for me to have my own advantage?"

"Soul, there's something odd about this witch," Maka said.

"Well, what is it?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, but I can sense it. It's in her soul..." Maka explained. "Her wavelength is odd."

"Focus in on it, Maka..."

"So, you wanted to fight me, right?" She said, yawning tauntingly.

"I've got it, Soul!" Maka exclaimed.

The witch shrugged and decided to attack. She raised her scythe and was about to swing..

"She's not a full witch!"

The witch's eyes widened at that comment. It seemed to have reached her...

"What did you say, Maka?" Stein asked.

"She's half human! She's a half breed!" Maka said.

"What a rare occurrence..." Stein remarked.

"Hey! You take that back! I'm a full witch!" She seemed to identify as a witch. Maybe that's why she felt like witches were never evil... "And weren't you here to fight me!"

"Well we don't really have any orders to fight a half breed..." Stein shrugged.

"H-Hey!" Marie spoke up. "Y-You have potential, can you join the DWMA?"

"M-Me?!" Yara said, pointing a thumb at herself. She was caught off guard by this. "But I have witch blood!"

"Y-Yeah, but you seem strong and you aren't as evil," Marie commented.

"I-I..." Yara was blushing. "Sure."

Well that was an unexpected outcome of this mission...


End file.
